Battery doors are typically used to provide access to batteries which power electronic devices. In small personal electronic devices, e.g., selective call receivers, a battery door may be opened to allow access to a battery which is situated within the housing of the selective call receiver. The battery may thereafter be removed and replaced when necessary.
The typically small size of selective call receivers commonly results in battery doors which slide open to permit access to the battery. This type of conventional battery door often includes conductive elements, such as electrical contacts, for transferring the power stored in the battery to one or more electronic circuits contained within the housing of the selective call receiver. When the battery door is in a closed position, the electrical contacts typically couple the electronic circuits to the battery, thereby conveniently providing for the flow of power from the battery. This type of door, however, must often be detachable to permit full accessibility to the battery. As a result, the battery door is frequently misplaced or lost. Furthermore, the sliding motion used to engage and disengage the battery door often results in wear to the electrical contacts due to the friction produced between the battery and the electrical contacts. After frequent replacement of the battery, therefore, the electrical contacts could become worn to such a degree that they provide insufficient or only sporadic electrical coupling between the electronic circuits and the battery.
An alternative to this type of sliding battery door is a hinged battery door that rotates between the open position, wherein the battery is accessible, and the closed position, wherein the electrical contacts couple the battery to the electronic circuits contained within the housing of the selective call receiver. Although wear on the electrical contacts is avoided through use of a hinged battery door, this type of battery door typically includes a transverse or rotating locking member to ensure that the battery door remains closed during normal operation of the selective call receiver. The locking member is commonly designed as an additional part that is moveably mounted to the battery door. Therefore, the locking member must be ordered, stocked, and assembled separately from other parts included in the selective call receiver, resulting in possible manufacturing problems, such as loss of the locking member or improper assembly of the locking member.
Thus, what is needed is a battery door having an integrated locking mechanism. Additionally, the operation of the battery door should prevent wear on electrical contacts due to friction.